


Deathstroke x Nightwing: (Boy x Boy) Drabbles/One shots

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Boy x boy, Drabbles, M/M, Yaoi, bored, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored, and I really thought that there should be more Sladin/Deathstroke x Nightwing drabbles. So I made some myself. <br/>I'll add some Young Justice and maybe Batman, and shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's not good, so don't judge

Slade was cradling his lover on his lap. It’s been a year since Slade had an alliance with the Justice League now..or sort of. But, it’s because of his relationship with none other than the cheerful Nightwing. But, Nightwing got shot in the ribs and in the guts, in order to protect Slade from the bullets that were being fired by snipers. Slade finished him off. Dick coughed and shivered. He lost too much blood. Which could lead to unconsciousness, then coma, then probably death. 

Slade opened his mask and put Dick’s head on his chest. Slade’s heart beat rate was beeping so fast Dick let out a chuckle. The last time he saw Slade like this was when he got cuts everywhere after his sparring with Wally. He promised Wally he’ll help him with his speed, which ended up badly, because now he is still in the process of healing from the broken neck. Dick sighed and let the heart beat of his lover soothe him, although he struggled to breathe himself. The mercenary kept whispering “Stay with me, Dick, stay” he kept whispering, until Miss Martian shouted for someone to get some bandage and help him to the ship. 

One the ship, Slade refused to leave Dick’s side. The hero was struggling to breathe and Batman contacted them. His face showed on the big screen on M’gann’s ship. Batman stared at Dick and the blood where he had been shot. Artemis tried to stop the bleeding, but Dick is like a blood sack that it pouring out everything he had. Batman snapped from his trance and ordered “Get back to Mount Justice. Immediately, the Justice League and Team Beta would handle the other mission you were asked to do, right now, our priority is to get Nightwing to safety and make sure to not be seen by the enemy at all.” Everyone nodded, Batman nodded towards someone that isn’t visible to the screen, and he added “Batman, out”.

Superboy sat down in silence. Usually, when Dick was ok, they’ll chit chat and he’ll be the first t start a conversation. For once, Kid Flash shut up. Slade kept whispering to Dick “Stay with me”.

Then, they all heard Dick’s voice “Guys..” he croaked. He sounded so vulnerable. So helpless. ‘If you weren’t on the verge of dying, I would have marked you again and again’ Slade thought as he watched his beloved bird slowly draining. 

Wally quickly came to his side, ignoring the possessive snarl Slade gave him “What is it, bud?” he asked, concern.

Dick smiled “Remember the time when we got Conner? It hurts, really bad” Wally chuckled and everyone laughed softly, but they all sniffed, because Dick was on the verge of death. Kaldur laughed at the memory “Yea, well, you guys should be more careful, since you were the one who released Conner and almost got us killed” Dick smiled and nodded “Well, you weren’t the one who got stomped on the lungs…hard” Superboy laughed. He couldn’t help it. The memory was so clear, so long ago he just had to laugh. 

Slade smiled, but his smile quickly disappeared when Dick flinched at the pain on his side. “Argh!” he hissed, and lay down. Dick quickly thought of another memory “Oh, and remember when in Wally’s 16th birthday. He expected a kiss from M’gann, but he just realized that M’gann and Conner were dating?” Everyone laughed, except Wally, who glared at him, but not so hard, because it was funny too.   
Slade caught sight of Mount Justice, and he squeezed Dick’s hand. The hero saw Mount Justice too and he smiled “Well, I guess death can’t get a hold of Rich….” Suddenly he fell on his bed and his expression was blank. Everyone stared at Dick and M’gann quickly sped up. They reached Mount Justice and everyone entered quickly putting Dick on a hospital bed. Dozens of medics and doctors came in and attend to help Dick. Slade wanted to go and comfort his lover, but Wally gripped his shoulder. It must’ve taken the boy guts, since Kid Flash is horrified to just talk to the mercenary. Slade sat on the couch, cradling his legs and gripping a picture of him and Dick when they were at the carnival. Dick was still somewhere in his early teen years. Short and cute, and not yet tall and hot as hell. 

3 days past and there were no news about Dick’s health or status. Bruce tried to ask the doctors, but they said their still seeing if Dick is alive or not. Slade became more and more anxious, but with Dick out of the way, he has some time to actually socialize with his friends. They weren’t as bad as Slade thought they were, but before he could help M’gann with dinner, he saw a doctor came out and announced “The boy would live, but he would need some time to heal. He requests to see a man that goes by the name ‘Slade Wilson?’”. Slade made his way to the room, and saw Dick talking on the phone “Tim, just relax and concentrate on you’re mission…I am alive, Timothy Drake, now get you’re ass to the war or I’ll shove kryptonite up you’re boyfriend’s ass. And believe me, I will----Try me----bye, love you too baby bird” Dick end called and he quickly kissed Slade, when he was near him.   
Slade leaned down and kissed back. The hero’s lips were dry, probably not hydrated enough. Slade took a jug of water and poured it into a glass. Dick was stubborn, but when he was purposely stubborn, it was so adorable. Dick pushed the glass away and Slade had to forcefully, but gently order Dick to chug everything down. Dick smiled, his signature pure, sweet and innocent smile. The mercenary closed the gap between them and he stuck his mouth into the younger male’s. The hero pulled on Slade’s hair when the mercenary started groping the younger man’s ass.   
Slade and Dick started teasing each other, when Dick triggered a lust nerve, and Slade pinned him to the bed and snarled hungrily. Dick laughed and push him off gently, but the man was as strong as a steel wall. Dick shook his head   
“Honey, I’m injured and in the process of healing, so get off, please” he asked, so innocently, Slade tried hard enough not to take away the innocence. 

When Slade got off, he smacked the back of Nightwing’s head. Dick chuckled but he rubbed it, like it hurts, but it does “Owww, what was that for?” Dick whined and Slade crossed his arms.

“You scared me almost to fucking death, I cried each night, thinking what would life be like without you, and…and” before Slade continued, his mouth was sealed with Dick’s. Dick’s lips were so soft, and smooth. Slade relaxed and Dick pulled away “You worry about me too much, before we were even together, you broke my arm.” Dick stated and Slade laughed “You’ll live, but you almost died!”.

Dick laughed and lie on the bed. “I’ll go take a nap” Dick yawned and Slade made his way out, when Dick call out for him. Slade came back in and saw the adorable pout Dick does when he wants Slade to get him something, “What is it?” Slade ask. Dick patted the other side of the bed and whispered “Be here?”. Slade smiled softly and made his way to the other side of the bed. Dick curled up into a ball and Slade’s arms slither around him, like a protective cocoon being formed. “I love you, Deathstroke” Dick murmured, and Slade chuckled softly, he kissed Dick’s head and said “I love you to, Grayson”. Both of them fell asleep there, and Miss Martian took a picture of it. Earning a lot of cuteness overload nosebleeds from the fangirls.

The End


	2. You're What?! (+Bonus Context)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Still no smut sorry guys, and I suck at this, I really should re read my stories before publishing, but too bad, I'm an ass.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! And don't think this has any addition to my story SladinX: Love and Life, shit. But probably.. Anyways, enjoy and Mpreg ahead!)

Slade went on a mission with Spear and Superboy. Since, Nightwing was feeling sick, and he couldn’t get up from bed. Slade insists on taking his place.

 

            They’re task was just blow up a few warehouses and make sure everything in that warehouse was destroyed. Piece of cake. But, what disturbed Slade was Dick’s health. I mean, Nightwing hardly get sick because he’s always on time to his check-ups at the doctor, knows what to eat, and he barely gets bacteria on himself, when at home, of course. But, the only time he got sick was when they go to cold places and shit.

 

            When Team Gamma reached Mount Justice, they all went separate ways, Conner went to Tim’s room immediately, although Tim is staying to check on his elder brother. Spear had to go do an errand really fast, and as for Slade, he went to Dick’s room. Dick was sleeping soundly, a smile was on his face. Slade hugged him softly and kissed his forehead, the room was silent, except for the sounds of Dick breathing, and Slade caressing his hair. The younger man suddenly shot up from his sleep and hug him. He sat there confused, but hug him back, when he felt his chest wet he look down to see Dick was crying. Slade lifted his chin up, and wipe the tears away “What’s wrong my precious bird?” he ask.

 

            Dick sniffed, and the room fell into silence for about 3 minutes, when Dick finally broke the ice “I’m pregnant” Slade, just stood there, shock, and he asked “Umm, did I hear that right?” Dick nodded, and Slade sighed, maybe Dick is misunderstanding and he’s just having a really terrible fever. He helped Dick up “Come on, let’s check it with Red Tornado, maybe he knows if you’re pregnant or not” Slade suggested, Dick nodded and they made their way to the hallway. Dick’s stomach was bulging. And, Dick hasn’t jump off buildings for the pass 5 days. Ever since he was held captive by Joker, and Batman gave Slade the honors to beat him into a bloody pulp.

 

            Dick rubbed the back of his head and Batman came into the Mountain. _Recognized. Batman. B-0-2._ The dark knight of Gotham city stroll inside, his cape swishing behind him, Wonder Woman complained why Clark and Bruce used capes, while others don’t and they ignored her for 3 months. Batman saw Dick slouching which was not like Dick at all. Batman neared Dick, and the hero could hear Slade hissing, and he put a hand on the bigger man’s chest. Batman checked Dick’s temperature and squint “You don’t seem to have a fever Nightwing, but, let us check you in the infirmary, just a quick scan.” Batman suggested, scratching his chin.

 

            Dick nodded, because he didn’t know if Red Tornado has a health scanner. They made their way to the infirmary and Dick stood on the scanning mat. A small camera popped out of the ceiling, and a bright red light scanned Dick. It scanned three times and a big TV screen popped out too, it kept repeating ‘calculating results’ until Dick asked “Um, how long would this take?” Batman shrugged “Usually it would only take 9 seconds, but since the connections are not really good on Mt. Justice, think it’s gonna take a minute or two” . Slade just stood there emotionless, Dick stepped up to him and hugged him softly. Slade hugged him back, and kissed his head, Dick smelled really nice, it’s the nice scent of…lavender? Slade smiled, and Dick look up, his innocent face was on, and Slade had to bit his lip because it looked so cute.

 

            The mercenary sniffed the younger boy’s scent again and this time, it was a stronger and heavenly scent of Lavender. The mercenary held back a moan as he was being poisoned by the beautiful scent of lavender. Dick stared at him and whispered “What is it?”. His voice was so innocence. Probably without hanging out with his lover for awhile had made his innocence flow back to him. The domino mask that covered Dick’s face was annoying and Slade wants to see those pretty blue eyes so badly. “Nothing, you just smell like Lavender..” Slade murmured and Nightwing blushed red, it was supposed to be a secret to never let anyone know he uses flower scented shampoo and soap. Well, at least Slade doesn’t know about his Rose Petal Scented Soap. Dick giggled at the thought of Slade sniffing his toiletries to know what kind of scent it was.

 

            Slade lifted the other boy’s chin up, and they both were about to close the gap between them, but Batman’s cough interrupted the moment.. ‘ _cock-blocker’_ Slade thought as he parted away from his lover. Everyone turned towards the screen and heard the voice, _“Congratulations! Richard Grayson is pregnant, with a baby boy, healthy”_ Dick laughed and Batman just stood frozen. Slade fainted. Like any other father-to-be. Fainting when their wives are pregnant.

 

            Batman left the room without a word, and Tim came rushing in, “I heard the news, and I have never been so happy for you big brother” Tim said, Conner was right behind, smiling and giving Dick a thumbs up. Dick smiled and waved them away. Now, he has to get his fainted lover to the bed.

 

            When Slade awaken, Dick sat on the edge of the bed, using civilian clothes. Slade quickly threw his arms around his lover, and Dick was caught surprised. Because Slade is as silent as ninja. Dick smiled, and Slade murmured that an average man couldn’t “What are we gonna name him?” Dick gave Slade a quick peck on the lips, and hummed for awhile, until he suggested “How about Kai?” Slade pinched the bridge of his nose for fun and he smiled “Really? From Ninjago?”

Dick pouted and Slade groaned “Fine, but this is because you’re too damn cute” Dick smiled and pulled Slade into a kiss, it was soft at first and then it became rougher and rougher, until they look like they are eating their faces. Dick started panting in the kiss, so that’s Slade’s cue to stop, but of course, Slade was hungry for Dick. When Dick caught his breath, Slade’s brain pop with an idea, maybe it’s time for Dick to get a new mark.

 

            Slade pinned Dick to the bed, and Dick felt wet and hungry lips on his neck. The lips were skilled, experienced and…so needy. Dick scrunched up the mercenary’s hair as Slade started to sink his teeth in the very smooth and soft flesh. Dick moaned and put his legs around Slade’s hips. When Slade started nibbling and actually, _biting_ him and sucking his skin, Dick held back a louder moan, it’s gonna last for a week! Slade continued to suck, bite and nibble, until a knock came to their door. Dick was grateful, but the needy mouth on his skin was enjoyable.

 

            Wally came in, holding a pot of stew “You guys didn’t show up for dinner, that’s why I got you guys stew! Be happy that I’m actually _full_. So I won’t be eating you’re dinner” Dick laughed as Wally handed him a bowl. Slade took the food, half-heartedly, since he wants to give Dick a hickey that would last for a month. “Never thought I’ll see the day you say that” Dick stated as he started digging into his stew. Wally huffed and walked away, but before he did, he hugged Dick “Congratulations on the baby, bro! And Artemis and Zatanna wants to be the baby’s godmother, and they’re fighting, so yea. I’ll see you tomorrow, dude” he said and left the room.

 

            Dick smiled as he slept that night, happy to know that there was a small living thing in him, growing, and he’s finally gonna live a normal life with the man he loved. The scanner approved that it was in fact Slade’s DNA in the baby. So, now, he slept quietly in his lover’s arms, as he dreamt the beautiful future he’ll experience.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            A year passed, and changes started happening to Dick. Mood swings, sudden cravings, baby’s kicks. Especially when his _Hole_ appeared. I mean, he did have a Hole, but not as big. And now, the d-day was coming up, and Slade is preparing a baby room in his house, which is a mansion. The couple moved in from Christmas, and they have spent months to prepare the baby room, which was an extra room Slade had for guests. But, he has to 2 guests rooms, so he could make one to a baby room.

 

            Dick was lying on the couch in the living room, wearing a sweater, he was drinking hot chocolate and rubbing his very big and bulging stomach. He felt the baby kick softly and he smiled. His husband was working late, and Dick was left alone on the couch, hearing the child kick. Dick kept whispering to it, singing to it. The way his mother usually sung to him when he was still a baby.

 

            Wintergreen came in with a plate of hot blueberry pie. He had a warm glass of water, he set it on the table in front of Dick and smiled “Enjoy you’re 8th snack Master Dick” he said as he scurried off to clean the bathroom. Dick look at the pie and ate it, slower and in a normal rate now, since this is his 8th snack. Plus, Slade is probably visiting the supermarket. After he finished his food, Dick laid down on the bed and texted Slade.

 

**Nightwing141- _Where r u? Miss u_**

**Slade Wilson- _Robin use real words, seriously, you are capable of typing ‘you’ and ‘are’. And I miss you to, how’s Kai?_**

**Nightwing141- _The baby is kicking me not so often now. Plus, Wintergreen makes excellent pie!_**

****

**Slade Wilson- _Better than Alfred?_**

****

**Nightwing141- _Never!_**

**Slade Wilson- _Love you, I’m coming home from the grocery store right now._**

 

            Dick put down his phone and put a hand on his belly, the baby is coming soon, he just have to wait for a few more minutes. 5 minutes later a bell rang, and Slade entered. He wore a tux and he brought around a briefcase. Probably containing his portable sniper and Deathstroke suit. He promised that when the baby comes, he’ll go and work as a businessman, and not kill anyone for the sake of their son. Slade kissed his husband, who kissed back. Slade kissed his stomach and patted it. Slade put his head on the stomach and heard the baby kick again. He chuckled, it’s probably a strong kicker because the hero winced in pain. The mercenary helped his husband to bed, since it’s almost the time for bed. He helped the pregnant hero to change into a much more comfortable shirt. Slade had news that the baby would be coming tomorrow, or possibly tonight, so he insisted to stay up.

 

            An hour passed, and his lover continued to sleep peacefully, he thought placing the new toys he bought in the baby room. So he took the bag and left the room. After 5 minutes of sorting out 10 dolls and action figures good for 2 year olds. He heard his lover screamed his name. Slade ran to the room, to see him clutching his stomach, panting, he was sweating like he was in the Sahara Desserts and his eyes were on the verge of crying. Slade picked him up bridal style although he was very heavy. Slade quickly got to his car and he brought Wintergreen as his driver. The limo was sound proof so no one could hear Dick screaming. Slade tried to calm his lover down, before the mood swings kicks in. “Honey, calm down. Breathe” Slade tried, but Dick kept screaming and groaning and pain as the baby tried to get out. Slade already asked Dick to talk to the baby since he recognized his mother’s voice, but Dick couldn’t even say something without screaming.

 

            They reached the Hospital and Dick was quickly brought to the delivery room. Slade was told to wait outside, and being a nice mercenary he was, he called Dick’s friends. Everyone came, Wally was the first and he asked so much questions about Dick, that Slade was starting to regret calling him. Artemis and Zatanna were worried, and excited to know what the baby looks like. Conner and M’gann were excited, but confused a bit about why Slade was worried. Slade was worried about the baby’s health, or Dick’s since, it’s possible for a miscarriage. Slade paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Until Conner had to stop him, and M’gann forced him to sit.

 

            40 minutes of hearing Dick’s screamed, made Slade worried. Slade paced back and forth-back and forth-back and forth. Until Wally pushed him on a bench. But, still Slade paced, Artemis and Zatanna were constantly whispering, ‘shit’ when Dick screamed. More and more doctors would come in and a few would go out, wet or possibly bruised, not doubt they were the one who held Dick down.

 

            In another 15 minutes, they heard a baby cry, the nurse came out along with the other doctors who were scratched, bruised, or one is probably unconscious, she was about to announce for friends and family members to come in. Slade quickly rush in, followed by everyone else.

 

            Wally got in front of his friends and signaled them to let Slade have his moment with Nightwing. Slade knocked on the door, and he heard a faint reply. Which is probably ‘come in’. He entered to see his lover in a Hospital Room that was probably messed up because of him. Monitors and wires scattered on the floor, tools and medicines on the tables or scattered on the floor. The place looked like a mini tornado came in. He sat beside Nightwing, who just stared his eyes at the little sniffing baby in his arms. Dick handed the baby to Slade, who took it with care. It was all bundle up in a blanket. Slade opened the blanket a little bit to see a crying baby, with raven black hair, and olive skin. Or maybe, because his skin was a little red. Slade kissed the baby’s head, and it stopped sniffling for a while and opened it’s eyes. His eyes were blue. Like his dad, or mom, It’ll be easier he calls Dick mom.

 

            Slade gave the baby back to Dick and kissed his head. “He’s beautiful, Richard” Dick smiled not minding Slade using his real name. The baby was out, that means the beautiful life he’ll dream of, begins. Dick let the baby snuggled to his chest until Zatanna came in “OMG! IT’S ADORABLE, NIGHTWING, LET ME THE GODMOTHER” Zatanna squealed when she saw the baby and both Dick and Slade glared at her when the baby started crying. Artemis saw the baby and motion everyone else to come in. Wally came in and his face pale. Artemis whispered something, probably ‘What’s wrong Wally?’ and Wally whispered something back and Artemis’s skin paled. Bruce Wayne came in, in a tuxedo and ending a call that was probably work. He looked just like any businessman from movies. His eyes were steeled and he saw the little squirming baby in hand. Slade was frozen, his expression was unreadable. But, with the hand on Dick’s harm, clearly states he’s possessive or overprotective.

 

            Bruce neared Dick and hugged him, and he mumbled “I approve of you’re relationship with Slade, but we’ll talk about this later” Dick smiled, and let Bruce get a hold of his grandson. Bruce looked at it and laughed “He looks just like you, black hair and probably blue eyes”, everyone smiled, including Slade, maybe a baby in the family was a blessing, “Welcome to the family, Kai" He whispered


	3. Are you Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick came home one night to see a very angry Slade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a piece of shit

Dick walked into the door of his apartment and was greeted by a grumpy or angry looking Slade on the couch, he was slouching was something that didn’t happen so often and Dick knew that something happened. He hung his coat on the hanger and sat down beside him, Slade didn’t look up but just grumbled. Silence pass over them as Slade continued to avoid eye-contact. 

Then, Dick couldn’t take it, “Want to tell me what happened?” he asked, softly and calmly. 

Slade still stood quite and he grumbled something that couldn’t be heard if the room was so silent, “I’ll fucking kill Harper..”

Dick looked at him confusingly and remembered that the past few days he had been hanging out with Roy for awhile. I mean, Jason is on a journey half-way across the world, and Dick needs to hangout with some people other than Slade and his other friends. And, Roy is lonely, and he needs someone to take care of Lian with him. 

Dick smirked as he understood why Slade was angry at Roy, “You’re jealous of my friend?” Dick asked as he leaned his arm on Slade’s shoulder.

Slade blushed lightly and shook off the arm. He just glared and said “No, it’s not jealousy, it’s just over-protectiveness, I mean, he hung out with you’re brother, how would you know that he’s safe and he won’t drug you or—“ He was cut off by a laughing Dick.

Dick kissed him and couldn’t help but just smirk. “Admit it Deathstroke the Terminator is jealous of some guy with a bow and arrow” 

Slade growled and pin Dick down. He checked the younger male’s neck and saw his mark had faded away. “You’re mark faded and you didn’t even tell me?” He growled lowly, and Dick playfully smiled and kissed the side of his lip.

“Well, you were being a bad boy, so I thought you deserved the wait.” Dick teased and was instantly responded by a bite on his neck, he gasped softly and gripped his lover’s hair. “S-slade!”  
Slade smirked and continued to bite on the soft, skin of the younger man. The skin was sweet, in a way, only the mercenary could tell. It was soft and smooth, and his neck was something he wished to bite. A minute passed and Slade continued to suck on the delicious skin his lover had, and another minute passed and he stopped biting. He just nuzzled his nose on Dick’s neck.

Dick smiled and pushed Slade off, but the man didn’t budge. The vigilante sighed and used all his power to just shove Slade off, but still Slade was as hard as a steel wall. “Aren’t you suppose to visit Wade?” Dick asked, a little annoyed that he’s caged.

Slade shrug and smirked “He could wait”. And he leaned closer to Dick and shoved his tongue inside the vigilante’s mouth. Dick moaned as the tongue massages his.

The night went by and Slade took his already too tired lover to bed. The mercenary smiled and slept peacefully that night.


End file.
